Ilena Vorona
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Height:' 5’10” Weight: 135 lbs Hair: Ash Black. Eye Colour: Nearly black in color. Facial Features: Defined cheekbones, flawless nose, shapely mouth. Build: Tall/leggy, feminine. Tattoos/Piercings: Rumored to have a tattoo on her inner thigh of a crow’s feather. Scars: Various across her body. Clothing Style: Professional/sensual. Notable Physical Feature: Pale flesh, dark eyes and hair. Personality Ilena is a cold and cunning creature if there ever was one - from her human life to her immortal life, her demeanor has never faltered or swayed. She is known to be ruthless, cold, and unswayed by compassion or emotion. She takes her position over her coven seriously, and enforces the Creed among her own kin, and among the coven-less. Ilena takes pleasure in inflicting pain and suffering to those deserving, and won’t hesitate to punish those who have broken laws, or wronged either herself or her coven - even if it means punishing her own people. She “runs a tight ship,'' so to speak. Her temperament can be unpredictable at times, and it’s been rumored once or twice that she’s gone mad with her age, though anyone who utters such a word often loses their loose tongue. She is indulgent in her desires, and enjoys watching humanity grow and evolve - much like a cat watching mice. Abilities * Melee Skills * Weaponry * Tracking/Hunting * Strategy * Leadership * Espionage * Historian & Scholar * Violence History Very little is known about Ilena, only because there has not been much documentation about her in history. She was born in Russia, her mother a gypsy from Romania and her father a Russian soldier. She had three brothers, and strived to achieve the same milestones they did - she didn’t want a lifestyle of childbearing and codependent ways of women in her time. Ilena became a woman of skills; training in secret with her brothers. She moved on from her family however after her mother died, finding it unbearable to be near her father in his angry grief. She caught the attention of a military leader, and was recruited into his personal staff. Little did she know a job he had sent her on, would result in her vampirism. She had been sent into some catacombs with her own team of soldiers, and they came face to face with something far worse than the infidels they were hunting - Antony, a long lived vampire who lived an isolated lifestyle. He killed the men, and spared Ilena - only because of his fascination with a woman ahead of her time. He turned her, and taught her the ways of their race. He initiated her into the local coven, and she left her human life behind and instead became an enforcer of sorts. As such, she was sent out throughout Europe to ensure the Creed was obeyed - one popular encounter of hers, was executing Elizabeth Bathory herself. You see, Bathory was aspiring for vampirism - she had a vampire lover who somehow convinced her that with her rituals, she could achieve eternal youth without the curse of vampirism. Ilena put an end to the woman, from within her encased tomb-like prison after human authorities sentenced her for her crimes. Ilena continued her duty for another century, almost two, before she rose in the ranks of what would become the Sokolov coven. After the Soviet Union fell, she took what remained of her people, and they immigrated to New York. Establishing themselves was easy enough - but maintaining their position would be a challenge that would remain constant.